


Feeling Good

by bitboozy



Series: Domesticated [26]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy
Summary: Alec Hardy would not have considered himself an outrageously sexual person before he kissed Ellie Miller for the first time. Interested in, happy to have it, certainly, but rarely desperate for it. A man of average libido and reasonable sexual appetite.…Alec Hardy is not that man anymore.





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just smut, honestly. I somehow managed to make a professional deadline on time yesterday and this is my gift to myself. Enjoy xx
> 
> (Part of my usual universe, but can more or less exist on its own.)

Alec Hardy would not have considered himself an outrageously sexual person before he kissed Ellie Miller for the first time. Interested in, happy to have it, certainly, but rarely _desperate _for it. Rarely consumed by the thought of it. A man of average libido and reasonable sexual appetite.

…Alec Hardy is not that man anymore. For the last six and a half months he has been ravenous. Well aware of his limited capacity as a forty-seven-year-old man of questionable heart health, but now _electrified_. He could not have guessed when he met her that Ellie Miller would be the one to unlock these feelings in him, nor could he have understood then the power she would one day have over him. It would have _destroyed _him to know, frankly.

He thinks about it more often than he should. His mind idles at work and drifts to the image of her milky white thighs. Her earlobes decorated with his favorite dangly earrings. The stray freckles on her left shoulder blade. The flesh at her tailbone he likes to bite into. He doesn’t even have to see her in person to be turned on by her.

It’s _very_ inconvenient.

He suspected this would happen, but in the five days since their miscarriage scare, the false alarm, they have not had sex. He understands why and for her own peace of mind knows it’s probably been for the best. They have, however, done everything but. Wordless groping in the shower when they had in fact been trying to save time. Making out in his office in a burst of adrenaline after solving a case. Stray touches and kisses in bed before setting their alarms and closing their eyes for the night. One night during _Graham Norton _she had unexpectedly reached into his briefs and curled her fingers around him, a naughty glimmer in her eyes. But he’d said no. If he couldn’t get her off, he didn’t want her getting him off. Balance and reciprocation have been the most basic tenets of their sex life and he’s not upsetting that now. She’d called him a “sodding martyr fuckwit” and rolled over, turning her back to him. Well. It wasn’t the first time he’d been called a martyr _or _a fuckwit so, fair enough, he thought.

Very early on the morning of the sixth day, shortly before the sun has appeared at all, Alec reaches for her in his sleep. He curls into her back, his hand finding her breast underneath her t-shirt. Thanks to whatever delightful dream he’s been having, he’s already hard and pressing against her. Ellie stirs and sighs but otherwise remains asleep. His face burrows into her hair and he starts kneading her breast insistently, his cock growing harder. Ellie’s eyes pop open. She blinks a few times, then tries to turn her head to look at him. He’s still asleep.

“Alec,” she whispers. Her feet find his underneath the sheets. 

“Mm, Ellie…” He moans. But it’s clear he’s still asleep.

She laughs as quietly as she can. Then with her foot she maneuvers one of his legs in between hers and grinds back against his erection.

“Mm?” Alec lifts his head up from the pillow, having now been startled into waking. His hand stops its motions but doesn’t move from her breast.

“Ah, there he is.” She leans back against him and looks up with a sleepy smile.

He rubs his face. “You okay?” All evidence seems to suggest she is _very much _okay but given her hesitance the last few days he wants to be certain.

She reaches back and grabs his arse. “I want you.”

_Green light_. That’s all he needs.

His hand slides down from her breast down past the waistband of her knickers to the warmth between her thighs and _oh _how he’s missed it. He’s happy to find her nice and wet already, and wonders how long he’d been groping her in his sleep. He is content just to palm her for a few moments, relishing it, listening to her contented sighs. He knows she'll tell him when she’s ready. 

His other hands runs through her hair, moving it out of his way so he can kiss her neck. Her hips begin to writhe insistently and the second she breathes out his name, he slips a finger inside her. Even _he_ sighs happily at that. His thumb finds her clit and she arches her back sharply, already whimpering. He’s content to take his time, to explore her and stay buried in her warmth but she’s pushing down into his hand and then he gets a desperate, helpless “_please_.” He slips another finger inside her and bites her shoulder through the fabric of her shirt. She lets out a cry and he grins.

He inches away from her a bit. “Lay back,” he says, gently guiding her onto her back and moving over her. As he begins to fuck her more insistently with his fingers, his lips finally find hers and he kisses her softly, languidly, letting his tongue explore her mouth almost in rhythm with his fingers. As she moans into his mouth, his thumb rubs at her clit and she accidentally bites hard into his lip. It only makes him more determined.

“Want to come with you inside me,” she tells him hoarsely. “Please.”

He grins. “Since you asked nicely.” 

He removes his hand and pulls off his briefs and pyjama pants crawls then between her legs. But she’s shaking her head. He raises a questioning eyebrow and in response she now _nods_ her head. “Yes, ma’am,” he says, and turns her over onto her stomach.

She spreads her legs and bends her knees. Alec pulls off her knickers and begins to salivate at the sight presented to him. He squeezes her thighs once or twice then pulls her hips back and guides himself inside her. His groan is gutteral and full-bodied and she whimpers into her pillow. He doesn’t ease into his thrusts, knowing how close she is already. It only takes a few hard thrusts in and out before she comes, crying out into her pillow. He slows down as she comes, allowing her to feel every second of it.

He leans forward, planting kisses on her back. Then he starts moving inside her again slowly, holding onto her hips. He reaches up along her sides and starts to pull her up and back. 

“El,” he says, panting. “Come back?”

She pushes herself up with her arms and he helps pull her back until she’s on his lap, leaning back against his chest. He pulls her shirt up over her head then holds her against him with one hand at her stomach and one on her breast, kissing her shoulder and her neck. “God, I missed you,” he whispers, beginning to thrust slowly again.

“Me too.”

She reaches back and pulls at his hair as he begins to move more swiftly now. “_Fuck_, Ellie,” he growls, sliding his hand down from her stomach to her clit, causing her to yank harder at his hair. He bites hard into the taut flesh between her neck and shoulder and she gasps like he’s sliced her open. In the best way possible. She leans forward a bit, allowing him to push in a little deeper, and he pinches her nipple in appreciation. He starts pushing into her a little harder but the sound of her panting is leaving him desperate to see her face.

“Hang on,” he says breathlessly. He painstakingly pulls out of her, causing a sharp inhale of surprise on her part, then flips her over. “Want to see you.”

He takes a moment to stare down at her, licking his lips as his cock throbs between his legs. His lips curl into a smile. “Right then, future Mrs. Hardy.” He loves the way she smiles instinctively at that. “How do you want it?” 

After the way things have been going, he’s surprised when she replies, “_Slow_.” 

“_Oh_.” He swiftly parts her thighs wide, then takes his time leaning down and crawling over her. “A change of pace. Clever girl, I like that.”

He captures her lips and kisses her hard but with great _generosity_, then guides himself back inside her slowly. He lowers himself down on top of her and relishes the chance to finally look her in the eyes. He smiles, pushing the hair out of her face. “Hi, babe.”

Her eyes widen in both surprise and delight. “Babe?”

He tilts his head. “Just came out.”

She nods, smiling. “I like it.”

“Yeah?”

She nods again, pulling his face down to hers again. “Yeah. Makes me feel sexy." 

“Good.” He starts to move his hips, pushing deep inside her.

She runs her hands up and down his back and he presses his forehead to hers. Her fingers begin to flex into the muscles of his back and he groans happily.

“You’ve been using that body wash I got you,” she remarks.

“Wha?”

She slowly slides her hands from his shoulders down to his tailbone. “_Smooth_.” She grabs his arse and he thrusts into her a little harder. “Cheeky.”

He kisses her lips, then lifts himself up and back to take one of her breasts into his mouth. She arches her back into him and sighs. He moves a little faster inside her now, unbearably aroused, and she nods encouragingly. He bites her nipple then releases her breast and kisses his way back up to her mouth, now working himself up to a climax.

“Love you,” he pants against her lips. She raises her legs and hooks her ankles together at the small of his back. “_Fuck_, I love you so much.”

She bucks her hips up into him hard and within two more thrusts he finishes, invoking her name in muffled cries against her shoulder. His upper body goes limp on top of her, but he keeps moving inside of her. “Want to make you come again.”

She shakes her head. He nods his, slipping a hand between them to find her clit again. He knows he can do it well and do it quick, given where they are now. His cock is softening inside of her so he pulls out and slides down her body, bringing his mouth to her. He knows the quickest and most reliable combination to make her orgasm when she’s already come once and it doesn’t take long for the right flicks of his tongue and rhythmic sucking of her clit to send her over the edge again, crying out without time to censor herself for the children’s sake. When it’s finally over, all she can do is hope to god none of them are awake yet.

Alec wipes his mouth of the sheet smugly, then lays his head against her pelvic bone as she works to modulate her breathing back to normal. She reaches down to run her fingers through his sweaty hair.

“You gorgeous man you.”

“You know it, babe.”

He feels her body shudder with quiet laughter and he laughs too. She rubs his chest with her foot.

They lie silently for a few moments, until Alec remembers something. “Baby Girl’s the size of a lemon today.”

She doesn’t respond, so he lifts his head up to look over at her. She’s smiling.

“I love you, you stupid sod.”

He lies his head back down again, and thinks about their lemon baby. 

***


End file.
